jetfandomcom-20200216-history
Nagato
“Ahh... Nagato is so beautiful, but so far away”. When you ask people around Yamaguchi-ken about Nagato, this is a line often repeated. Located in the north of the prefecture, Nagato City resides at the end of the Mine Train Line which passes through many spectacular valleys and many tunnels to reach the Northern sea coast, famous for hot spas, surfing and whales. Transportation Nagato is accessible by the Mine line from Asa station (currently down - a replacement bus service is running), or the San-in line from Shimonoseki. Working There are 3 JETs in Nagato. Sightseeing The city of Nagato is next to the town of Senzaki, famous for the softly, eloquently empathetic Kaneko Tired of looking at smokestacks, wandering through SeaMall every weekend, or trawling the local U.S. military installation? Fed up with your little town where the only excitement is waiting for the new Joyfull restaurant to be built while avoiding the crabs crossing the street? Then make your way to the jewel of Yamaguchi-ken, Nagato. The first place you will want to visit is nearby Omijima-island. The easiest way is by bus, but it is also possible to ride a bike there. Scenic views and a whaling museum await you. For those of you who don't get seasick, try the 2-hour boat ride that takes you through the limestone caverns. There are also two sites to car-camp. Still itching for more scenery? Try heading towards Heki and go to Senjoujiki. You will need a car. To get there you will pass a handful of windmills that are the pride and joy of Engergia. From Senjoujiki "we can enjoy a wonderful view of the sea", Nagato, and the surrounding area. Absolutely stunning! Locals like to trick you into thinking that you can see South Korea. Of course, you can also try out the play equipment or have a barbeque (the former is highly recommended). For those interested in climbing mountains with their feet and not in a car, we have Hanao-san. It is no Fuji-san, but it is a fun climb that will take you about two or three hours. Another great view; I am pretty sure I saw all the way to the Seitonaikai. All that traveling and climbing will probably tire you out and you may want to take a dip in an onsen. You are in luck because the best ones in Yamaguchi happen to be here. Tawarayama is supposed to be great (but I have never been there). The more famous is Yumoto. I have met people as far away as Kagoshima-ken who know of it. It is pretty nice. I heard that some bigwig from France came here when he visited Japan. Now that you are clean, you will want to head into town. It may be the second smallest city in the prefecture, but that doesn't mean there is no excitement. Look past the pachinko parlours and the assortment of department stores and there is something for everyone. There is a brand new community center, Renessa (but for some reason pronounced "runessa"). Something is always happening. Behind the hill next to Renessa is a playground. Sometimes the 6'3" AET from Oregon goes to play on the big slide. Shopping food and vitals? where? book shops and the like? Eating Those interested in the culinary delights of Japan will want to try the sushi at () and (), where the fish is so fresh that it was probably caught about the same time you woke up that morning. Others might want to try the McDonald's, which is one of the few in Japan that serves breakfast. There is the standard array of "sunaku" bars. The most famous with the AET's seems to be "Jockey's", run by, guess who, Jockey. Nice Japanese guy, decent English. Kind of a mellow place, though. Those looking for a little bit more racy place might head down the hall to "Star". The women here are all imported for three months from the Philippines (long story). I have only been here once, and it was the only time while in Japan that I almost got in a fight. Yeah, it may be the inaka but we got bad stuff, too. Two years ago during Halloween someone got stabbed to death in one of the bathrooms at a department store. Crime, alcohol, delicious food, great scenery, onsens, and a three-story Starbucks (so secret I cannot tell you where it is)!! What more could you want from a place? Tokyo, Osaka, Kyoto, Fukuoka? Whatever. NAGATO! You gotta go. Living In this section write about any other services. Maybe banks, post offices, medical, libraries, hair dresser, sports, travel agencies. Maybe places you found helpful like English schools External links *XXXXX city official homepage (English) *XXXXX city official homepage (Japanese) Category:Yamaguchi Prefecture Category:Local knowledge